Broken hearts can be fixed
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: Hinata is heart broken when saskue breaks up with her and her heart is fixed by that faithful blonde Naruto, whose been kind to her since the beginning,  a little AU AND OOC  NaruXHina SaskXSaku  OcXGaara plz read and review:  thx
1. That Faithful Blonde

**OKAY this is my first naruto story I hope u like it. And this is naruhina . **

I laid there on my bed with tears streaming down my face, my body still soaking wet from standing in the rain and still thinking about what had just happened only 10 minutes ago. I stared at the ceiling and listened to the pattern of rain drops on my window silhouetted by a light lavender curtains that matched my walls. My phone vibrated off to the side of my head and read who it was from. It was from _his_ best friend, that faithful blonde who had always been sweet and kind to me and never a jerk like _he_ was. I laid there thinking back to the dark gusty night…

_I stood there in the damp leaves and grass next to him. I stared at the dark forest that loomed before us. I was a little nervous because this was the first time we had been together with all of our friends around. We listened as the guide droned on about the rules and what not. I just wanted to start walking but she insisted we listen and be quiet before we go. Finally she decided to start and everyone rushed forward leaving me alone next to him. The first things started popping out and I jumped at the sight of them. Soon I was holding on to the sleeve of his jacket but He didn't seem to mind. We kept walking side by side listening to the screams of everyone else. I could make out his friend Naruto, because he had a higher voice. I could also hear my friend Sakura and I saw her pink head of hair in the front next to a guy who I might have known but I couldn't tell since it was so dark out. The guide stopped every now and then telling of spooky stories about the things we saw. This only made me more scared than I was and I hadn't noticed that my fingers were holding gently on to his. The guide stopped and told us if we wanted to go back we could and a few did and the rest of us just kept walking after that. The guide was talking about some gypsy that was trying to raise her dead brother from the dead and in front of us was a big pile of leaves. There was a lady humming things that I couldn't make out. Then the pile of leaves moved and I screamed. I felt my hand and his intertwining together, his warm hand against mine. I looked over at him and saw him laughing at the people who were getting scared at the guy who had came out of the leaves. Everyone was walking way ahead of us so we had to try to catch up but then the guy who came out of the leaves popped out of nowhere and yelled in my face I screamed and buried my head in his soft jacket. I heard my cousin Neji, who was walking beside us, yell in horror also and we all started running to the others. We caught up just in time to hear a loud chainsaw revving up and saw a guy run towards the group. Neji, Saskue, and I started running too. We would have made it there but something caught my boot and I fell my face landing in mud. I heard a thump behind me and looked up to see that Neji had fallen too. Saskue grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and I fell into his arms. I blushed and looked into his beautiful sea blue eyes as they smiled down at me. His hand , which had been on my back, moved upwards to my chin and lifted it up. My lips met his and he closed his eyes. Soon I did too and I was lifted into the bliss of my first kiss with I guy I knew I loved with all my heart and soul. We were interrupted by Neji._

"_What the hell are you doing Saskue!" Neji yelled. _

"_What do you think? Deal with it Hyyuga, I'm in love with your cousin!" Saskue yelled back._

My thoughts ended with that as once again my phone vibrated and it was from that faithful blonde again. I checked the message he sent before .

_From: Naruto_

_Hey wat up? I hav a huge question to ask you!_

_Ramen King!_

_Nov 24, 12:58pm_

_Delete Reply Options_

I hit reply and said,

_Nm… ur question can wait a few secs im gonna get sumtin 2 eat._

I looked at his other message and it said

_From: Naruto_

_Seriously hina answer ur freaking fone its important!_

_Nov 24, 1:19am_

_Ramen King!_

_Delete Reply Options_

I decided to ignore it and thought he could wait. It was 1:24am says my alarm clock. I changed out of my damp clothes and slipped on pajamas. I slid open the door to my room and shuffled down the hall, my slippers sliding beneath me. I slipped into the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard and took a container down from the shelf. I opened it and inside was about 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies I had made the other day. I took a few and got milk out of the fridge and poured a glass. I put everything away and went back to my room. I went and plopped down on my bed. I checked my phone again and saw I had another message from Naruto again.

_From: Naruto_

_R u asleep or wat? Com on its like sooooo important!_

_Ramen King!_

_Nov 24, 1:23am_

I hit reply and said

_Okokokok what is it u want to ask me?_

_Icu:)=D _

_To: Naruto_

_Sent: Nov 24, 1:26am_

I waited a few minutes and muched on my cookies while I waited. They were yummy and just a bit hard but It was still the perfect snack. I then put my emty glass and plate on the bedside table next to my alarm clock. Just then my phone vibrated. I took it and I knew it was naruto.

_From: Naruto_

_Well ummm… wuld u go out wit me?_

_Ramen King!_

_Nov 24, 1:31am_

_I stared at the screen. I couldn't believe it. I hit reply and said_

_OMG totally:) _

_Icu:)_

_Sent: Nov 24, 1:35am_

I didn't think about it anymore. I just fell asleep instantly… with a small smile on my face.


	2. To the Mall

**OK 2****nd**** chapter if I get 5 reviews ill continue and if I don't… ill continue anyway cuz I like this story**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes as it seeped through the curtains. I sat up and pushed the covers away and looked into my mirror across the room. In it I saw what I thought to be a kind of pretty girl with long dark hair but was frizzed out and sticking in every direction possible. She had light lavender eyes that matched the walls in her room and a pale round face. I got up and brushed my long hair. I grabbed my plate and glass from last night and went to take them downstairs. I went back to my room and as I walked down the hall I heard rusting in one room and I quickly skipped past it and into the safety of my room. I looked across my bed to find my phone but it was there. I heard it vibrate and saw that it was in the small corner under my bed. I sighed and reached under there. I grabbed it and checked who the message was from.

_From: Sakura_

_Hey hinata:) u up yet? I wondered if u wanted to come to the mall with me and my cousin Leyna._

_Pink Cherry Blossom3_

_Sent: Nov 25 8:21am_

I thought it would be cool so I decided I'd sneak out of the house so my father would know and I also wouldn't be burdened down by chores. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. Also I grabbed about $60, my phone and Ipod, and slid open my window and hopped out. I Sakura's house. I stopped about half-way to tell her my plan.

_To: Sakura_

_Hey sakura;) sure ill come. Il b ur house in 10 tell u why when I get there._

_Icu:)=D_

_Sent: Nov 25, 8:54am_

I darted amoung the people and around the corner. I was running so fast I didn't see the guy that I ran into. I fell backward and landed on my butt. I looked up and saw Saskue standing above me with the sun behind him. He looked angelic but I remember what happened last night before I got home.

_He had just walked me to the gate to my house. I was about to leave to go inside when he pulled my hand back. I stared into his eyes and they seemed hard and cold._

"_whats wrong?" I asked but I didn't know I would regret it later._

"_Well we have to break up. I am in love with someone else," he replied. As soon as he said it my heart dropped. I couldn't believe he had said it. I could help it. Tears started falling down my cheek._

"_Oh. That's just peachy…" I spit at him. I turned and ran to my house. I looked down and saw I was soaked to the bone. I ran inside ignoring Neji. I threw open the door to my room and plopped on my bed still in my wet clothes._

"Sorry, but excuse me I have to leave now," I said to him and jumped up and left. I could hear him yell my name but I ignored and kept running towards Sakura's house. I finally reached it and saw Sakura waiting for me outside.

" Hey Hinata! How's it going? Why did you run here?" Sakura said bombarding me with questions. I wondered if I should tell her about what happened last night because one she is my best friend and two she would want to know.

" Well, I ran because my father was awake I think and I didn't feel like cleaning and I felt like getting a nice jog. I'm doing fine actually but I have something to tell you. On the way here I ran into Saskue," I explained. The look on her face was clouded with an evil grin.

" So what did you two lovebirds talk about then?" She asked.

" Nothing at all, actually I completely ignored him," I said. I then explained all that happened between me and Saskue. Nothing about Naruto though. I didn't want to tell her just yet.

" Are you okay? I mean seriously I know how crazy you guys were over each other?" Sakura asked puzzled but with a caring look on her face.

" Yeah im totally fine. But what would be better is if we could to the mall! Don't you think?" I said giggling just slightly.

" well yeah but we have to wait for Leyna. Strike that never mind here she comes!" Sakura said smiling. I turned a 360 and saw behind me a girl with jet black hair just at her shoulder. She had dark green eyes like Sakura and an eyebrow ring . She was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off her long legs, a dark red shirt and a black jacket over it all. Even though we saw her I don't think she saw us. Her hood was up and she had earphones in. her head was bobbing slightly and her eyes were closed.

"LEYNA!" Sakura screeched right by Leyna's ear. She calmly raised her head and looked at us if we were crazy. She pulled down her hood and pulled out her earphones which turned out to be black also no surpise there I thought.

"Yo cousin. Good morrow to you too, so when we leaving and who the hell is this chick?" Leyna said looking me up and down as if I had just come from a science lab.

" This is Hinata. She's coming with us too Leyna," Sakura replied. I waved to Leyna and she smiled back. I then saw a tiny glint on her ear. I looked harder and saw it was a blacked bar that went through her ear. I cringed slightly and she laughed.

" Haha I get that reaction all the time and no it doesn't hurt," She said as if reading my mind. I was sure she was gothic. I looked at Sakura who was dreaming off into space.

" well snce were all here let's get going, but how are we getting there?" I ask. Just then Leyna poofs away and I stare in wonder.

" where is she going?" I ask Sakura. But my question is answered when a black '78 Mustang swerves around the corner. I see Leyna in the driver seat. She certainly didn't look old enough to drive but I might be mistaken. Leyna pulled alongside us and me and Sakura hopped into the back seat.

" Hey Sakura, do you mind if I bring my guy along?" Leyna asks from the front.

"I don't care. Go ahead. Do we have to pick him up?" Sakura says obviously not caring. I wonder who it is. We drive a little while then pull up beside a tall building. It has lots of windows and glass doors. Then out walks a guy with blood red hair that's just past his ears. He has Red eyes somehow, but then I recognize this guy. It's Gaara Sabaku from Konoha High. Honestly she was glad it was summer. School was just so boring. Gaara hopped into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss Leyna gently on the lips. Leyna giggled and floored out to the mall.

**1 hour later**

" OMG Thank gosh were here!" Sakura exclaimed sighing of relief. Leyna and Gaara seemed not to hear as they had been taking together the whole ride. We found a close parking spot and jumped out. We headed towards the door and I stopped I couldn't believe my eyes. There across the parking lot was Naruto, Saskue and Shikamaru. Honestly I wanted to turn right around but I didn't I kept walking by Sakura Hoping for the worst.

**Ok plz review I made it a little longer so yeah read it too. The next chaper wil be out about a week or so depends on how busy I am… but anyway I hope u love it=D**


	3. the rest of the day

**Okay next chapter! Enjoy=D**

We walked through the mall parking lot, we meaning Sakura, Sakura's cousin Leyna, Leyna's boyfriend Gaara and me. So happening we ran into my boyfriend Naruto with his friends Saskue and Shikamaru. They wanted to join up with us since we all wanted new clothes before school started even though it was about a month and a half away.

We didn't care.

"Why don't we head to Areopostle first?" I said as we all walked side by side. I was next to Naruto and to my left were Leyna and Gaara, who were holding hands. Next to naruto were Saskue and Sakura and Shikamaru was dragging his feet behind us complaining that this was too much walking even though we had just gotten here.

"Nah lets go to Hollester!" Naruto said grabbing my hand and pulling us in the direction towards the popular and famously expensive store. Naruto pulled me way ahead of everyone and I looked behind us to see everyone walk into a different store.

"B-b-but Naruto everyone went-" I tried to say but instead He had kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes as if mesmerized by them. I blushed feeling my face get hot and turn bright red.

"We'll be fine. Everyone will catch up. Besides now it's just us together," he says. Then he grinned as we entered Hollester. The smell of cologne hit me as soon as I walked in. I saw mannequins and people everywhere. We looked around and I went to look at shirts. I saw a really cool dark blue tank top with Hollester on the side. Also I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that I thought would look good with my shirt. I decided to try them on and went to find a changing room with Naruto in tow. I change into the shirt and jeans and think it looks pretty good. I come out of the changing room and look for naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! What do you think?" I say. He turns and looks. I twirl around to give him a good view.

"Wow! You look pretty damn hot!" he replies smiling. He also has a couple shirts on his arm. He tries all of them on and gets two of them, one a light blue shirt that matches his eyes and a green one. They both say Hollester on them on the front.

After we pay we head over to meet up with the group in Areopostle. We go in and see only Sakura and Saskue checking out with a few outfits. Naruto heads over to get a sweatshirt. He pulls out a dark blue one and tries it on. He pulls up the hood and it hangs over his eyes.

"Looks pretty cute," I say coming over and pulling up the zipper on his jacket. He giggles and kisses me on the cheek. The jacket is pretty nice and he buys it. We leave the store and find Sakura and Saskue sitting on a bench waiting for us.

"Hey Hinata, hey Naruto! Leyna and Gaara are at Orange Julius. They said they would wait in line for us," Sakura said once we had sat down next to them. We groaned because Orange Julius … was across the entire mall.

"How did they get there so fast?" Naruto complained. We all got up and started to the other side of the mall. We arrived there in 15 minutes. We saw Gaara and Leyna sitting at a table slurping up their smoothies.

"We couldn't wait. The line got short and I was hungry," Leyna said

"Only you Leyna, only you," Sakura sighed.

"I was hungry too," Gaara explained, but no one seemed to hear him except me.

"How can you be hungry when it's only 11 o'clock?" I asked. Suddenly my stomach growled and I remembered I didn't eat breakfast.

"Looks like you're hungry too. Let's eat real food somewhere else and get Orange Julius' afterward," Suggested Naruto get a reply of sure's and whatever's from everyone else.

Then out of the blue my phone vibrated.

It was from Neji.

_From: Neji_

_Why the hell did you leave? You weren't suppose to! Now your father is making me and your sister clean! Its crazy!_

_Woah! 360!_

_Sent: Nov 25,9:32am_

_Ha-ha _I thought, Serves them right. I decide not to text back and check my phone for more messages. I see that Shikamaru texted me also.

_From: Shikamaru_

_Where r u guys? I think I fell asleep on a bench while I waited 4 u guys to b done shopping._

_ALWAYS so troublesome_

_Sent: Nov 25 11:12am_

Oh Shikamaru and his laziness. I'm surprised he even texted me.

_To: Shikamaru_

_We're at the food court. Hurry up I don't think we'll wait for u,_

_Icu:)=D_

_Sent: Nov 25 11:13am_

"Hey, Sakura! Shikamaru's still somewhere in the mall and I told him we would wait for him," I told Sakura.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Leyna said butting in, "We won't wait for his lazy ass. He'll just have to hurry up 'cuz I'm still hungry!" We all laughed and went to some random Chinese restaurant. We waited for awhile for Shikamaru and he finally came as we were about to leave. We all went to Hot Topic and bought a few things like bracelets and stickers, pins, lollipops ect, ect ,ect. Naruto got a pin that said 'in case of Zombie Apocalypse follow me' with a chainsaw on it. I laughed and I got a bracelet that said "to write love on her arms" I thought it was cute and the song is amazing. We all were tired it was 3 o'clock by the time we were all done skimming all the stores in the mall. We decided to have Leyna and Gaara drive back with the bags and we would all go into Shikamaru's jeep Cherokee. We all fit; Shikamaru driving, Saskue in the passenger seat and me in the middle between Naruto and Sakura. Since the mall was an hour away and since everyone was getting out of work it would be about 8 by the time we got home. After a while I got tried and my eyelids drooped until I think I fell asleep because all I remember is waking up my head in Naruto's lap, Sakura leaning against me, and Raise ur Glass by Pink blaring on the radio. I thought this was okay and drifted back out into a blissful sleep, remembering that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Okay! I know the dates r weird and technically it was thanksgiving but not there it's not theirs is going to b 26****th****. I'll make a thanksgiving special if I can.**

**Hope you liked it if not I don't care so don't complain:)**


	4. Happy Thanksgiving:

**Okay thanksgiving special! Idk if ull like it review if u do if u don't well idc**

I woke up in my warm bed remembering how I got there and the events of the day before. I also remembered today was Thanksgiving Day. _Oh boy what a day it is going to be_, I thought. I wish I could leave and come back to eat… actually no one's stopping me so why not? I got up and saw the clock flashing a large 7 oh oh at me. _Ok ill just come back at around 4ish and I'll be able to help just a little then, _I decided in my head. I think I'll stop by Naruto's place to see if he is having a dinner or something. I slipped out of my window and artfully slid down the large tree that thankfully was right next to my bedroom window. I landed in the wet dewy grass with a plop that made my icy feet tingle. I darted across the lawn and hopped over the fence. When I entered the market I was ambushed by loads of early birds shopping for their thanksgiving feast. I saw marketers giving away baskets of food like instant mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce. I couldn't wait to eat tonight. This is the only dinner I look forward to every year.

I skirted among the people and passed through the town until I got to the middle part where Naruto lived. I climbed up the stairs to his apartment and went to knock on the door but decided to make sure he was awake before woke him up. I slid carefully across the small balcony and found his window. I swiped my hand against the window to get off some frost before I pressed my face against the window and peered in. I saw his bed to the right and in it was a big lump of blankets. I smiled and pushed my face harder to see through the frost.

It all happened suddenly. As soon as I pushed harder my face fell forward and I tumbled into Naruto's apartment and landed loudly at the end of his bed. I got up and brushed myself off and closed the window that had started letting a chilling breeze. I had only noticed now that I was in my pajamas and that I had no coat or jacket and also no phone. I blushed at how weird this might seem to anyone looking in the window so I closed the bright orange curtains so no one could peek in. I stepped around all the clutter on the floor as I made my way to the front of Naruto's bed. I found his head on his pillow and saw his eyes closed and his mouth turned up in a small smile._ He must be dreaming, _I thought. Something rustled and I accidently fell backwards. I quickly back up and saw Naruto stretching his arms above his head. His eyes opened groggily and widened in surprise as he saw me.

"Um good morning Hinata-Chan, what brings you here?" he said and smiled as he looked me up and down obviously amused that I was in my pajamas that so happened to have sheep on them. I blushed even harder and explained why I was here.

"Okay, so you wanted to know what I was doing today?" answered slowly as he sat up.

"Yeah because um . . . today I-I-is Thanksgiving," I replied. He stared at me as if I was crazed but then his expression lightened.

"Oh yeah… Thanksgiving… jeez another holiday," his face darkened and I remembered that he had no one to spend the holidays with so that's why he despised the so much. It kind of made me sad and I didn't know what I was saying-

"Would you l-l-like t-to spend Thanksgiving w-w-with m-me?" I stuttered out quickly. His face pulled up into smile and after he sprang off his bed, he heaved me into a big hug.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" He shouted. I smiled and hopped down from his arms.

"W-w-well we h-have until 4 o'clock until we h-have t-to get ready for dinner," I said._ God I wish I wasn't always so nervous around him,_ I thought. I looked over at him for the first time actually and saw that he was only wearing his pajama pants and no shirt. I blushed and so did he. I walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge. There was nothing in it except a gallon of milk and eggs. I shook my head. I went and looked in the small cup board and saw packages of instant ramen and a package of mint Oreos. I grabbed the Oreos and sat down at the table. I heard rustling in the other room and popped an Oreo in my mouth. It tasted minty yummy and delicious. The door opened from Naruto's room and he came out in an orange shirt, the blue jacket we got at Areopostle, and blue jeans. His hair was still a mess and he saw me looking at it and he patted it down.

"Ok ready to go," he said and I stood up. I put away the Oreos and walked out towards the door.

"I'm ready too," and I opened the door to the outside. I hopped over the railing and slid down the roof. I landed in the alley and as soon as I walked into the bright bustling market.

"Wow, it's beautiful out," Naruto said and I jumped.

"Oh sorry I thought you noticed me," he said and he grabbed my hand to lead me through the crowd. We jogged to my house and hopped the fence. I ran over to the big elm and jumped it, climbed up and slid open the window and dropped into my room to get changed. I picked out a black and red plaid top and a blue polka dotted under shirt to go under. I put on a jean skirt and red leggings to match my shirt. I went downstairs and saw my father trying took cook a turkey. I took the oven mitts, flipped over the turkey and shoved it into the oven.

"Thank you Hinata," Hiasha Hyyuga said.

"You're welcome, father. Could I possibly ask you a question?" I said carefully.

"Why of course," he replied without looking at me.

"Is it okay if I invite someone over for dinner?" I said as I stopped mixing the mashed potatoes.

"It depends on who it is," he said staring at me intently.

"Well he has no one to spend the holiday with and all he'll eat is ramen so-

"No Hinata. No. I won't have him in my house," he said firmly.

"But dad why not?" I said whining and saying dad which hooked him each time. "It'll only be for tonight and well leave at 7 after we help clean up,"

"Okay fine. You don't have to worry about the clean up just leave right after dinner," he sighed as he gave up knowing I would be persistent.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"I said giving him a hug, "I'll go set up now," I saw the clock said 3:30 and I went out the door to get Naruto.

"Hey! Come on in!" I yelled to him for he was sitting in the elm tree. He trotted over and slipped off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack. He came in and I pulled him over to the couch and had him sit down.

"Well be eating around 4 so you'll only have to wait half an hour," I called to naruto as I started setting the table with bowls of food like mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, vegetables. The turkey wouldn't be down until we sat down.

**2 hours later…**

After we had eaten Naruto and I walked to his house hand in hand.

"Wow that was good hinata thanks. Would you maybe stay at my house for a movie?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh of course that would end the night perfectly," I smiled to reassure him.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said picking me up and he ran to his house. When we got there we fell through the door and landed in a heap on the floor. We giggled then burst out laughing. We head to his living room which was a bright shade of a deep red. I plopped down on the couch while Naruto put in a movie.

"What movie is it?" I asked wondering why the disk was blue.

"Avatar if that's okay with?" he said pressing PLAY and turning off the lights. He sat down next to me and the movie started. We watched it for a long time and got pop corn half way through. It was near the end of the movie when Naruto put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Later during the fight scene I fell asleep thinking this was the best thanksgiving of my entire life.

**Whew okay read and review ya know it woud be nice and all HAPPPY Thanksgiving people hope u love it… nxt chapter will b out like nxt week:)**


	5. Pleasantly awful Tradegy

**:) nxt chapter Read and review plzzz:)**

I woke up the next morning on Naruto's couch remembering I had fallen asleep the night before. I sat up and looked around at the red walls. I heard a loud panging noise at the window and looked and saw it was thunder storming. I looked around a little more before getting up and almost tripped over Naruto. His head lay on a pillow on the ground while his feet were elevated onto the couch. He had obviously fallen off the couch in the middle of the night and forgotten to go to bed. I saw that the TV was still on and went to turn it off. I went into the kitchen and looked into to the fridge hoping for something eatable but not being surprised to find nothing but expired milk and ramen. I threw away the milk and skipped back in the living room to find Naruto gone.

"N-n-naruto?" I called I heard a squeak and smelled ramen.

"Yes?" he whispered in my ear as he slipped his hands around my waist.

"I was w-w-wondering if I could g-go get f-food for b-breakfast seeing as y-you can't keep anything eatable f-for more than a w-week," I said turning around to gaze into his blue eyes and I broke out into a grin.

"Aw come on, be reasonable I have ramen?" he replied with a small chuckle.

"We can go to the market later I guess then, but I want a shower first so you'll have to wait a bit," he called as he wandered off into his room to get a shower. _ I wonder what I'll do while I wait,_ I thought. I slid back onto the couch and curled my legs beneath myself. I rested my head against the arm rest and drifted back to sleep and dreamt of the day ahead of me.

I woke up and found myself lying in Naruto's bed. I sat up and looked around. I saw Naruto wandering around with no shirt on muttering curses. He started digging in his closet and pulled out a bright orange shirt. He slipped it over his hair and popped his head out the top, leaving his hair frizzy. His blue eyes shone from the sunlight slipping through the gap in the curtains.

"Are you fully awake now?" he said playfully. His smile was jokingly taunting. I slipped my feet around to the side of the bed and stood, my feet hitting the cold hard wood floor. I shivered and hugged my arms to my chest and buried my face into my sleeve.

"Your cold, aren't you?" it wasn't a question more a less a statement. He pulled a dark gray t-shirt out of his closet and came over to pull it over my head.

"T-thank you Naruto- Kun," a smile broke out on my face and I giggled. He hugged me from behind and I looked up into his sparkling ice blue eyes. Locks of his blonde hair fell into his eyes. I reached my arm up and brushed them to the side, my hand stopping on his face.

" I love you," he said and I could tell he meant it. He wasn't smiling but he that look I could tell he wasn't joking. I knew my reply even before I thought about and said the words without thinking.

" I love you too," and the words slipped out but I meant it. I really did mean it with all my heart. My heart was pounding in my chest as he leaned his lips down and lightly placed them on my lips. You could say it was a fairytale kiss that every girl dreamed of and I was just lucky enough to have that dream be fulfilled, but the way that kiss ended was not part of that dream. Oh no definitely not. It ended with an emergency phone call from my annoying cousin Neji reporting that I had to come home immediately seeing that our home, the place we have lived all our lives, was now in piles of black ashes.

I could feel the tears piling up in my eyes. I slipped my shoes on and Naruto had my hand. He pulled me through the door and closed the door behind us. My vision blurred and the tears came crashing. Naruto pulled me into a hug and held my head whispering it'll be alright and I could live with him for a while. I sobbed and he lifted me and we went to my home or what were the ashes of my beloved home. And yet later unspeakable tragedy, that I will find out later has yet to break my hurt and torn heart.

**Sorry 4 the long wait my computer was dead and I had no cord so I had to wait. And sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get sumthing up after the long time. Plz read and review I hope u like it even though its short:) thanx and thanx**


	6. Standing Strong

**Okay sorry for the wait… computer broke again. But anyway wondering what actually happened to Hinata's house? Well read on you'll find out**

**R&R hope u like it:)**

Ashes.

All I saw was ashes.My home was in ashes. I couldn't grip the reality of it. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real. Loud piercing sounds of water hitting hot ash sounded in the air. I could see paramedics rushing around hurriedly. They were shouting to the crowd of people surrounding the scene. One paramedic spotted me and rushed over. I knew her very well.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about your house and your sister," Sakura said real sorrow appearing in her eyes.

"W-w-what d-do y-you m-mean m-y s-sister?" I couldn't tell if I imagined it or it was real or I could have sworn she said…

"We tried, we really tried to get her out, but the house exploded before we could get Hanabi out, I'm sorry," I could see Sakura had tears in her eyes. It must be sad for her as well. But I couldn't believe, my sister also? Not only just my house but the sister I loved dearly even though she was more advanced than I was and I was always in her shadow but I still loved her.

Naruto stood quiet beside me. His arm gripped around my shoulders. His hand tightened and his looked down, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Hinata, you can stay with me," He said still not looking up. Those words made me finally realize this is real. The tears that had been sitting in my eyes, poured down my cheeks leaving a trail on my smoky face. I couldn't control my tears. Naruto pulled me close, my head into his chest. I hugged him tightly and didn't let go until I heard _that_ husky voice.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" I turned my head and saw a raven haired guy standing in front of Sakura.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura giggled.

"Why the hell are you here, Teme?" Naruto said coldly. I looked up into his eyes seeing them full of anger. I wondered what the dispute between them this time was.

"Because I'm visiting my girl, why else would I be here? Definitely not to see you Dobe," Sasuke replied just as cold as his icy heart_. I think I'll ask Naruto what's wrong later._ I wasn't too bothered… yet.

"Hey Hinata, sorry 'bout your house," Sasuke said, he seemed a little too sincere for that to be real.

"T-t-thank y-you, S-Sasuke-kun," I said regaining my voice. Naruto pulled away a twined my hand with his.

"Sakura, we'll be back later," Naruto said looking away. He started walking away, but not before I heard Sasuke murmur "Loser,"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he started to run I tripped over my feet but quickly regained balance and started catching up with Naruto. We were heading to the eastern side of town.

"Where are we going?" I said but my words were lost in the wind. Naruto's hand tightened around mine.

"Ouch," I whispered. My eyes grew wide and I could feel Naruto's rage radiating off of him. We finally stopped at the training field. Naruto dashed towards the woods and I ran after him. He stopped and threw his hand at a tree. When his hand connected, the tree smashed to pieces and up rooted. After it fell, Naruto pounded the tree with his fists. I darted next to him to see tears in his eyes. His fists were turning bloody.

"Stop!" I screamed. I threw myself at him and latched my arms around his waist. He stopped hitting the tree and looked down at me, my eyes streaming with tears. "Please stop. Why are you doing this?" I said barely more than a whisper. I could feel his breath coming down on my face. The anger slowly left his face. He pulled me up and held me tight in his arms, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I can't stop. I can't stand seeing Sasuke use Sakura like that! It's sickening!" He whispered his voice cracking. I could feel his tears fall on my shirt. He was crying for Sakura. Sasuke was using Sakura?

"Please Naruto-kun, tell me," and he told me the whole story. The story goes like this.

"After Sasuke broke up with you, he asked Sakura out, knowing she would say yes. Before Sasuke broke up you, Sasuke had been cheating on you for Karin and of course Karin found out but she said to "just leave you" and stay with her. Sasuke did but he immediately regretted doing so and told me the whole story," He finished. He looked at me staring deeply into my eyes.

**Warning:** Will get a little lemony.

"Oh," was the best reply I could think of. My heart ached a tiny bit. I hugged Naruto harder. He leaned in and kissed my lips and I kissed back. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue met mine. His hands left my waist and pulled at the bottom of my shirt. I put my hands around his neck and his hands went up to the button on my shirt, undoing the first four revealing my bra. He stopped and starred at me.

"You know you are very beautiful," He said and dragged me deeper into the forest where we'd remain for a couple hours, forgetting of the tragedies of our lives.

**OK hoped you liked it and hope it wasn't too lemony. Thankx for reading peeps!**

**Ill hav the nxt chapter up in bout a week or two:) Au re voir:)**


	7. the aftermath

**Okay so sorry bout not updating for awhile for all those readers who actually like my stories. Ill try to keep the story going as best as I can:) hope u like this chappy:p**

After our short break in the chilly woods we walked towards Naruto's apartment. On the way there small raindrops started falling from dark puffy clouds, clouding over Konoha. We didn't care. We kept walking just as slow, our minds on what had happened. My house was gone, blow up somehow for some reason. I found out Sasuke had cheated on me and was now using Sakura. I couldn't stop thinking about these things these tragedies. Why me? Why would this happen to me? Naruto's arm was around my shoulder, gripping it tightly. I could tell he was still angry. We reached his apartment and we went straight for his room. He pulled out a bright orange t-shirt and matching sweat pants and tossed them to me. I started changing into the fresh clothes and he did the same. As I changed my phone slipped out onto the floor and I saw I had received a text from Neji.

_From: Neji_

_hey! Our house.. its gone. Come here asap!..._

_Whoa!360_

_Sent:Dec.1,10:34Am_

_Delete Reply Options_

I didn't know what to reply. Tears absently started trailing down my smokey face. Naruto must have seen as he quietly walked to me and pulled me into his lap as we sat down on the floor. Sobs shook my whole body as the realization finally set in and I cried uncontrollably.

"Shh. It'll be alright. You can stay with me Hinata. Don't worry. Ill take care of you," Naruto whispered into my ear until my sobs quieted until I fell asleep.

Everywhere I looked everything was black puffy smoke. I heard screaming. I frantically looked around but found no one. I crawled around burnt objects searching for this person in need of help. I saw Neji run past me, his face blackened from the smoke and burn marks on his skin and clothes. His long black hair a mess, knotted and untied from his usual pony tail. He looked at me and frowned. I kept crawling past hearing the screaming as if it was next to me. It rang in my ear until I couldn't take it. The tears started and I couldn't see my eyes blurry from smoke and tears mixed. I coughed and I couldn't breathe. I finally saw a person hunched over burns covering all her body. Half her hair was burnt off and she was sobbing into her hands. I went to her and put my hand on his shoulder softly. The girl looked at me and I screamed. I felt myself shake and shake until my eyes opened and I found myself back in Naruto's apartment. I sat up and saw Naruto looking at me with pity and sorrow. He knew what I was going through. I felt guilty as if Hanabi dying was my felt also. I burst into tears for a second time in front of Naruto. He pulled me into his arms and softly stroked my hair.

"Hinata, its not your fault," he said, as if reading my mind. He continued stroking my hair.

"i-i know b-but why d-do I f-feel so g-guilty?" I sputtered out between tears.

"i don't know. But I do know that I love you more than anything and will always be here for you," he said making me feel a little better. Him saying that made me realize that he did care. I knew he did. I knew, with my whole heart, I loved him too.

"i-i-i l-love you too, Naruto-kun," I slowly faded out as I drifted back into a more peaceful sleep.

**Yea so reviews are appreciated:) if u didn't like it well em read something else I guess. Sorry for it being so short just wanted to get something up for u guys to read;)**


	8. last known Hyuga

**OK 8th chapter:)) hope u guys enjoy:D**

I awoke the next morning early enough to see a light orange light shining through Naruto's curtains. I was on my side, Naruto's arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel his steady breath on the back of my neck and it sent chills down my spine. I carefully tried to slip my leg out of the blanket and placed it on the cold hard wood floor. I slipped out of Naruto's arms and sleepily trudged to the kitchen wondering if Naruto had remembered to go shopping for food. Luckily he had some strawberry pop tarts hidden behind all the ramen. I popped them into the toaster an pulled out the milk and a glass. I poured the milk into the glass and took a small sip. The milk was icy and made goosebumps form on my arms and legs I was wearing orange sweatpants and a orange tank top I borrowed from Naruto. I shivered a bit and went to find a sweatshirt. I rummaged around in Naruto's closet until I found something that wasn't orange. It was the blue sweatshirt he had bought from Areopostale. I slipped it on and it largely clung around my small figure. I shuffled back into the kitchen. I jumped when I heard a tiny _pop_ from the toaster as my pop tarts were done. I ate them quickly and went to take a shower. I grabbed a blue towel from the hall closet and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I hopped into the shower after stripping off my clothes. I spent almost half an hour until I heard Naruto knock on the door before coming. I slipped out of the shower and grabbed my towel before Naruto could see me and skipped out of the bathroom. I found my old smokey clothes and went to put them in the wash, still with the towel draped loosely around me. I tossed them in and went back to the bedroom and found an outfit I could borrow from Naruto. I put it on and as soon as I finished I heard a knock at the door. I went tot see who it was and opened the door. Surprised I found Shikamaru leaning against the railing.

"W-what are y-you d-doing h-here Shikamaru?" I asked actually couldn't think of why he might be here. He was so lazy and thought everything was troublesome.

" Lady Tsundae made me her messenger, the troublesome woman, and sent me to tell you to report to her office as soon as possible," Shikamaru replied lazily, while of course using his trademark word. I was gonna ask what for but he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto had come up behind me to listen remaining unusually quiet. I started off jogging but burst into a full run, with Naruto pulling in front. We reached the Hokage building and started up the steps but stopped halfway to catch my breath. Naruto pulled my and we walked the rest of the way. We came to Lady Tsundae's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!' a strong voice yelled through the door. I timidly opened the door, expecting a book to come flying at my face at high speed but was only half relieved when I saw the Hokage at her desk, surrounded by half empty sake bottles. The sake bottles usually meant she was stressed which wasn't good.

"Naruto, Hinata. Glad you came quick. I have important news," she said only slurring a bit. She didn't wait for our reply but kept talking.

"The news is about your father, Hiashi. As of right now, he is admitted in the hospital. We stabilized him by putting him in a self induced coma to put him at ease. We also found out he has been poisoned,a poison in which we are not entirely familiar with but we have Sakura working on an antidote, this is to which we draw the conclusion that your house was set fire on purpose to cover up any evidence. We believe it must involve the Akatsuki," she finished, looking from me to Naruto. I was shocked and I couldn't think. My brain tried to process the information.

"W-what a-about Neji?" I sputtered out, deep in worry about my cousin, and hoping he was still able to talk.

"We do not know of his where-a-bouts. If our Akatsuki theory is correct, then we think he has been kidnapped as a hostage," she looked down, not looking me in the eye.

Something spread through my body and caused me to shake. Tremors shook through my whole body. I held back my tears. Every breath took made a sharp pain in my chest. I lost my breath and couldn't stand it. I gasped and tears streamed down my face. I fell to my knees. I buried my face into my hands. Naruto came over and placed his arm around my shaking shoulder.

**Third Person POV**

"You are dismissed," Tsundae say regretting that she could not do anything else to help the weeping Hyuga girl. The blonde nodded his head and carried the white-eyed, purple haired girl he loved so much, out of the room and to the hospital to visit her father. They reached the hospital half an hour later, it being on the other side of town. The walked through the glass doors and went to the secretary on duty.

"Hello! Are you two here to visit someone?" the nurse, who name tag suggested her name was Mikio, asked politely.

"Yes, we're here to see Hiashi Hyuga," Naruto mumbled to the nurse, thinking to himself that this was the first and last time he has or will ever visit a Hyuga, besides Hinata, in the hospital.

"He is on the fourth floor. Visiting hours end 12A.M and start at 2 P.M," she replied in a sugar sweet tone. Naruto went to the elevator and pressed the button. He stood waiting, Hinata sleeping quietly in his arms. He looked down at her with fondness and love in his brilliant blue eyes. The elevator binged and opened, carrying another nurse and an elderly patient in a wheelchair. She wheeled past him as he walked in and pressed the glowing button with a 4 on it. The doors closed and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He wondered who it was but ignored it and shifted Hinata in his arms. He didn't want to wake her and to make the small smile disappear from her lips but he couldn't visit her father with her asleep. He gently put her on the floor of the elevator and shook her shoulders gently.

"Hinata? Hinata you need to wake up please," he pleaded. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful pearl white orbs.

"N-Naruto," she whispered softly and stood up and dusted herself off. The doors of the elevator opened and the two teens strode out of the elevator to see the girl's father, hoping for the best.

**So:) I finally finished chapter 8 for you guyss:) hope you enjoy. Next chappie b out ****maybe a week or 2 not sure. REVIEWS much appreciated!;3 **


	9. The UhOh News

**Okay thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! this chapter gonna to do in a new perspective just to see how it plays out. If u guys like this ill do more in 3****rd**** POV but if not then I'll just do 1****st**** again from Hinata.**

**Third Person POV**

The two teens entered the white cream colored hospital room, clutching each others hands for dear life. The girl, had long dark purple hair past her back and the boy had tussled blonde hair. Both of them wearing bright orange clothes. They walked into the room and what they saw made them gasp in horror. They saw a middle aged man wrapped in a white bandage all over his arms and torso. His face was partially wrapped and the part of his face the could see was a scary white color, unusual for any person. Bits and parts were burnt black and peeling off his face. The girl rushed over to the man whispering quietly to him.

"Father, it'll be alright! You'll be okay," tears absently streamed down her face once again as she murmured the fake lies to her dear, dying father. The blonde boy called Naruto watched silently as the nurses came in to inject another dose of an antibiotic that didn't affect Mr. Hyuga at all. They ushered the couple out of the room and into the mint green waiting room, saying that they could wait until they were finished. The two nurses came back out and told them they could go back in but the girl, named Hinata, shook her head and disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke. The boy followed her also in a puff smoke.

The two teens appeared in front of a tan apartment building with a bright red room. They jogged up the stairs, Hinata reaching the door first, locking the door behind her. Naruto right behind her, clumsily colliding into orange door, worn with age.

"Hey let me in! Please come on Hinata!" The boy called through the door. He waited for around ten minutes until He could hear shuffling as the girl on the other side reappeared behind the door peep hole. The door clunked and clicked as she unlocked the various locks on the door. The boy's mouth dropped in surprise at the sight of the girl. She had a dark black hoodie, probably found in the back of his closet, that he hadn't seen in years. Matching that were a pair of black, extremely short shorts and no shoes. The hood was up and he could see dark smudge lines running down her face as her make-up smeared. Her usually light lavender eyes, were replaced with a deep, sad purple surrounded by red puffiness. It was totally obvious the fragile Hyuga had been crying the whole way home. The blonde haired Uzumaki boy wrapped his arms around the girl and swept her away to the bedroom where he set her on the bed. She curled up and fell asleep instantly. He pulled the covers up and went out through the window to the top, to gaze into the sky where he might find the answers to the questions he's looking for.

**Naruto's POV**

I starred at sky, counting each and every star. The beauty of them was impossibly gorgeous. Poor Hinata must feel horrible. I remember when I found out I had no parents. It must be worse, having parents and losing them. I can't believe Neji was captured. He was so strong when I fought him 3 years ago. In between that, we've sparred but nothing all out like the Chuunin Exams. He must be twice as strong now. I gazed into the moonlit sky for awhile more until I heard a faint screaming from below. I hopped over the roof and crashed through the door. I dashed into my room and saw just Hinata, sitting straight up and screaming bloody murder. The sheets were throw on the floor and pillows were strewn around the room. I carefully walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. Her eyes flew open at my touch and immediately pushed me away. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears streamed down her face. I walked back over to her a gripped her shoulders. She seemed like the same fragile, quiet, and shy girl I knew before she dated Sasuke. She changed for him. She became stronger for him and started being more social and loud. She became one of those popular girls after everyone started to get to know who she really was. Or who she pretended to be. I believe if I look deep enough I can find the old Hinata. The real Hinata, the one I fell so hardly in love with. I starred deeply into her eyes, searching for that girl. She woke up and noticed me starring. She smiled a small smile, one that if you weren't looking hard enough you wouldn't have noticed it. I saw a streak of twinkle in her eye. One showing that girl but quickly buried under all the lies and all the pretend.

**Third Person POV**

"N-naruto?" the girl whispered to the blonde headed boy. He suddenly focused on her and replied a quiet, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. Her eyes looked apologetic as if she was really, truly sorry. Naruto, looked at her face with a look of confusion masking his face.

"it's fine. It doesn't bother me at all Hina-chan," Naruto smiled his usual devious smile to reassure the doubting girl. She was surprised he even knew what she meant but she just grinned again.. _That is the best thing about him,_ Hinata thought,_ even when I'm depressed or angry he can always, no matter what, make me smile like crazy...Damn even when she's sad she can manage a good enough smile just for me,_ Naruto thought. He tickled her until she couldn't help but laugh. They both had fits of giggles untilthe two fell back onto the bed smiling happily. They both knew that with each other they can make it through anything

**Ok! whew! A lot of fluff yes but I hope u enjoyed it! For the POV yea it changed back an forth I was just trying something new soo... if u liked it or not then review and whatever u guys think ill stick with:) **


	10. Gone

**OK next chapter**

**Hinata POV**

I woke up the next morning, or afternoon as the sun was high up in the sky, shining brightly through the window. Naruto was sleeping soundly on the inside. I remember last night and the dream I had before Naruto woke me up. I had been having the same dream over and over, only this time I had seen the face of the girl in the fire. I didn't recognize who it was but I knew it was someone dear to me. I heard something vibrate then crash to the floor. I looked over the edge of the bed and saw Naruto's bright orange droid blinking on the floor. I looked and saw it was a message from Shikamaru. I didn't want to be nosy but I clicked _View Now_.

It read:

_From: Shikamaru_

_dude, u cant go on the mission. Lady tsunade's orders._

_She stricty sed u cudnt go. Not yet anyway, so dont go bein _

_stupid_

_Lazy A$$_

_Dec 3, 10:07am_

I wondered what he meant by mission so I slipped out of the bed, tossing the phone at naruto. It hit his back but he didnt wake up. I threw on my shoes and went out the door. I ran towards the Hokage Building.I wanted to know what was up so I barged through the hokages door and saw Sakura, Shikamara, Kazekage Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura's cousin Leyna. I was extremly confused now.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We have a S-rank mission being planned, and it doesn't Involve you so would you please show yourself to the door," Tsunade angrily replied to getting very angry.

"I THINK IT DOES INVOLVE ME SO TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed back at her. I started to tear up but instead of crying I wiped away y tears, took a breath to calm myself and continued.

"if this mission is going to save Neji, then I am going. If not, I am going to go save him myself," I said making my mind up right here. No one responded until finally Gaara spoke for everyone.

"Sorry, we're not going to save Neji just yet," he said his smooth tone not faultering one bit.

"Fine, goodbye," I said and disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke. I ended up at narutos house. I grabbed a random bag off the floor and started stuffing it with clothes.

" fine, thats it. Im not waiting around for the last of my faimly to die," I mumbled to myself. I saw Naruto had left and the house was empty. I took Narutos kunai thinking a silent sorry to him and left. I ran to the gates of Konoha. The gards saw me and didnt llet me pass. I swiftly threw 2 punches to their guts and ran pass them darting into woods, not looking back at my village in case I got teary. I didn't look back at my friends or anything. I just left. I didn't realize I wouldn't come back for over 5 years.


End file.
